Clarissa Spark/Quotes
Indigo League *"Who the hell are you two?!" - Clarissa to Mason and Katrina when they join her *"DO. NOT. HURT. MY. FRIENDS." - Clarissa when the scientists in the Pokémon Mansion try to harm Katrina and Mason *"I am Clarissa Spark of Shamouti Island. I challenge you to a battle for Kanto." - Clarissa preparing to battle Giovanni in the Viridian Gym Orange Islands *"You didn't know I was from Shamouti?" - Clarissa to Katrina and Mason Gold & Silver *"AH WHO ARE YOU TWO?!" - Clarissa meeting Kurosawa and Ichigo *"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME PLEASE!" - Clarissa begging for her life thinking Kurosawa and Ichigo will harm her *"Ninjas? As in shadows, spooky, and swords?" *"Well since you two are Ninjas... think you could help a girl out? This forest is dark, I have no idea where my friends are, and I am easily spooked." - Clarissa asking Kurosawa and Ichigo for help to get through the forest *"Darksoul? Jeez what kind of last name is that? It's like you were born to *"Jaxy, good to see ya." - Clarissa greeting Jax during their rivalry days *"Oh for Arceus sake, YOU ARE GOING DOWN DARKSOUL! I'M GOING TO GET MY FOURTH BADGE AND BEAT YOU INTO A WALL WHEN I AM DONE!" - Clarissa responding to Jax's early day taunting *"UGH HE IS THE WORST! Oh one day he will regret making fun of the strongest trainer in the world." - Clarissa after her run in with Jax *"Wha? I am not in love with him! Y-You are crazy Mason!" *"Oh please Katrina, Darksoul is just scared of me because of how intimidating I am. Who could blame him" *"GO! I'll hold off Proton! Typhlosion, lend Darksoul your strength and take Meganium with you... I believe in you Jax." - Clarissa to Jax in the Goldenrod Tower incident *"L-Lugia please lend me your strength!" *"Houndoom use Dark Pulse, Noctowl Extrasensory, Ampharos use Thunder, Honchkrow hit them with Sky Attack, Flamethrower Charizard, Lugia Aeroblast now!" - Clarissa commanding her remaining five Pokémon and Lugia *"He did it" - Clarissa leaning on Charizard after realizing Jax defeated Archer and Giovanni *"I have learned how to be a true human during the past 2 1/2 years. These two have taught me how to be a real person." Sparks: Side Stories (GS - RS) *" Ruby & Sapphire *"'World's Okayest Trainer'? How flattering Mason." - Clarissa's reaction to being given a coffee mug by her friend *"YOU DON'T HAVE TO FLY TO BE MY BEST FRIEND, I BELIEVE IN YOU CHARZARD!" - Clarissa to Charizard during her gym battle with Winnona *"Are you also a Ninja?" - Clarissa meeting Sango *"No it's YOUR fault we didn't win that battle! I knew teaming out with you was the wrong idea!" - Clarissa to Jax upon losing their Gym Battle. *"I-I'm sorry Jax. I took out my anger on you when it was my fault." - Clarissa apologizing to Jax on their 1st night away *"T-They are manifesting into Groudon and Kyogre; the Red and Blue Orbs have taken over them." - Clarissa to Jax upon realizing what is happening to Katrina and Mason *"In the end its not my choice, it is yours." - Clarissa to Lisia before she battled Rayquaza *"Get use to it Jaxy, you are associated with us now." - Clarissa to Jax Diamond & Pearl *"Ugh my head! *looks up* W-Who are you?" - Clarissa waking up and seeing a figure *"Jane Mitchell? Hi I'm Clarissa Spark." - Clarissa introducing herself to Jane *"You're an Aura Guardian? I've never met another one... what is it like?" *"Wait t-this is your Honchkrow?" - Clarissa returning Honchkrow to Jane *"Thanks for the battle Jaxxy." - Clarissa thanking Jax for the battle in the Sinnoh League Black & White * XYZ *"Stop making fun of my shirt okay?" *“It's kinda hard to not be when I’m around a girl who has time traveled, collected every gym badge, and has numerous powerful Pokemon at her disposal.” - Clarissa explaing why she is always nervous around Jane *"I don't care if we can't be this 'Clarissa-Chesnaught' thing anymore. We don't need that to prove our bond Chesnaught, we will aways be us." - Clarissa apologizing to Chesnaught *"W-Wait a minute? Y-You're my d-dad?" - Clarissa after Benji tells her he is her father *"I'm sorry guys." - Clarissa's last words before immediately being petrified *"K-Katrina, Mason, Jax? Is that really you? Wait am I alive?" - Clarissa right after being unpetrified *"Thank you Jaxxy." - Clarissa's whisper when she hugs Jax for saving her *"So how can we make our next adventure crazier? Should we actually die this time?" - Clarissa teasing Charizard when they arrive home *"Learn to take a joke Charizard!" - Clarissa after Charizard sets her hair on fire. Sun & Moon *"Viridian Gym is still looking for a leader? Huh." - Clarissa seeing a flier for The Viridian City Gym Leader position *"You guys use Charizards for Poké Rides? Ooo Charizard isn't that cool?" - Clarissa asking Charizard a question upon finding out about Poké Ride *"I don't know, it's just that seeing Katrina and Mason makes me wonder if there is someone out there for me." *"The ideal is someone who cares for others, is passionate about battles, can stay up late so we can stare at the stars, and cares." - Clarissa describing her ideal guy *"No i-it's nothing, just let it go Jax." - Clarissa when Jax asks about her nightmares *"Sometimes when I close my eyes, I'm 14 again and see Cyrus or Saturn. I know I'm not there anymore but i-it feels so... real." - Clarissa beginning to explain her memories to Jax *"They rewired me into a machine for Team Galactic so I would never be able to think on my own again. They told me how if I somehow went back to traveling with my friends, I would snap at one point. He made me afraid of myself." - Clarissa confessing the memories she kept inside for years *"I'd like to apply for the position as The Viridian City Gym Leader." - Clarissa's last line in Sun & Moon Eternal Faith *"Yes Erika I added the meeting to my scheduled god. No I was only late last time because Sabrina didn't inform me of the venue change!" - Clarissa's opening line in the season with her talking on the phone *"Huh? If you're a challenger I'm sorry to say but the gym is closed at the moment, my Pokémon are still sleeping. Hello? Is anyone there? Hmph well if you aren't going to say something, I will make you." *"DAD?! ARCEUS YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" *"No I haven't. Mason doesn't return my calls, Jax has been off the grid for more than 6 month, and Katrina is god knows where! So no I haven't talked to them in awhile. I guess the Sparks thing ran it's course, people move on." *"Shamouti Festival? I don't know dad I haven't been to one in years and I can't leave the gym, I've got a meeting in two weeks so taking more time off isn't the best thing." *"You ran it by Lance already? Man you weren't askin you were tellin." *"Mason, Katrina, ... Jax? What are you three doing here?" *"You planned this didn't you." - Clarissa to Benji after realizing he brought her to Shamouti to reunite with her friends *"G-Giovanni" - Clarissa hearing Giovanni's voice for the first time since she was 13 *"I'm giving you one chance to leave this place and never come back. If you don't I will not hesitate to attack you, so help me Arceus I won't hesitate." - Clarissa to Giovanni when he entered her gym. *"I-I don't think I'm cut out for this Jax. I have never lived in a city or have any experience as a gym leader. H-How can I be the person that the kids look up to around here if I can't believe in myself?" - Clarissa doubting her self as a Gym Leader in Eternal Faith to Jax *“The kiss! What else?!” - Clarissa confronting Jax about their kiss on Shamouti *“Everything! Did it not meaning anything to you?! It did to me!” - Response to Jax in desperation before confessing her feelings towards him *"R-Really? *hugs him tight* That's good because I am in love with Jackson Syn Darksoul. And yes I pulled the first name because I am that passionate." - Clarissa confessing to Jax Category:Lists